


Plausible Denial

by Matthew1972



Series: Escapades [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: A secret servant offers Arthur bath tub pleasure for one night. In spite of the blindfold he uncovers 'her' to be Merlin, and while they both can deny the visit they can not deny what it brings out in the open.





	

His chambers were cast in soft yellow candle light when he returned from the quest. In the middle of the flagstone floor stood a bath tub filled with water. Arthur walked over to it and he tested it for temperature. Warm water met his inquiring fingers almost like an invitation to rest his tired body inside. Unable to deny the welcome heat Arthur hurried to undress. His boots, chainmail, armour and clothes fell in a scattered mess of chaos onto the floor, because he cared little where he dropped it. It was after all what he had his manservant for. Not that Merlin did his job without complaint ofcourse. Banter was in fact the manner by which their unusual friendship grew out into a connection of souls he even cherished more than he dared to admit to in the cold light of day.

Arthur shrugged and rolled his eyes. Why was he even thinking of Merlin when there was no movement other than his own in the chambers where he slept? Privacy… and a bath… it was just what he needed tonight. Setting aside his thoughts he stepped into the warm water and sunk into it with a sigh of pleasure. As he sat down Arthur leaned his head back. The welcome heat of the water seeped into his sore body, soothing the aches and pains of the battle he had left behind. He could almost doze off like this… almost…

Movement in the corner of his eyes startled him. At once alert Arthur saw how a scantly dressed person snuck inside his chambers. Odd enough he could not tell whether they were female or male. A wide, white linen shirt, which looked a suspicious amount like one of his own, hung off narrow shoulders. Where it ended on a caress with narrow hips it somehow managed to just about cover their modesty. Elegant, almost unending legs hinted at the sensuality of this creature… who came over with a shy yet forward flutter of bare footfalls. Once they stood half behind him Arthur found that whoever this ethereal, secretive beauty was stirred up his lust rather than his annoyance at the disturbance.

"My Prince", they purred.

"Who are you to…" He faltered when the newcomer knelt behind him and they, from where they sat, placed a long finger on his lips in a gesture for his silence.

"I bring you pleasure for one night, Sire." Their warm breath tickled his ear shell, and lips followed in its wake in a soft kiss on sensitive skin. At once a shiver of lust sparked to life within Arthur. Earlier caution faded under how strangely unthreatening this being was. The soft giggle at his rising desire almost sounded feminine, and so he decided that must indeed be what they were…

"Did the knights send you over for my name day?"

"I came because _I_ wanted to."

Fingers began to play with his hair and others massaged his scalp. It felt good to have someone else wash his hair, so Arthur leaned back and gave in to the sweet gift he was offered here. Tomorrow he would have to be the responsible son and heir in facing his name day, and how it was also the day his father mourned his mother. Tonight though he needed a distraction and what better way was there but in the warm body of another?

"What happens in this room stays in this room", Arthur accepted the offer in words.

"Of course."

Arthur sighed when his servant for the night trailed soft hands away from his hair and onto his chest to wash him further. A moan fell from his lips when she lingered on his nipples to rub them between her fingers into hard nubs of sweet sensations. Just as slow and teasing her soap slick touch of intimacy stretched deeper under water to cover his abdomen and then to move on to his legs without delay.

To betray how much she affected him his cock jutted up. Arthur found he longed for her to stop teasing and yet he felt like he could not order this sensual being around like he did Merlin. No, instead he was glad to have her take the lead. More than anything it seemed like she knew what she did. Gods, the way she massaged the sensitive skin of his hips and thighs alone had him grow so hard that he ached to be touched where he needed it most. "More", he moaned.

Arthur pretended that he did not blush under the way she giggled almost knowingly into his ear while her hand wrapped around his cock. Slick with soap her fist welcomed him when he thrust up in search of friction. "My Prince… so beautiful", the voice in his ear deepened with the same desire Arthur felt heat the water and air between them.

Faster he fucked his cock into the under water fist, but far too fast the fingers unfurled and he met with only bath water instead. "Please… need to…" But where he had tried to turn around to face her she held him back with more strength in her arms than he had earlier deemed she would have.

"Want to fill something?" The lips muttered against the shell of his ear in a sensual tone of voice. "You can have your way with my body, Sire… soon, but first…"

To his growing arousal a red neckerchief, which he recognized as Merlin's, got cast over his eyes. Once knotted in place his world fell dark and quiet. The familiar smell of sweat and the musky scent of his manservant filled his nose. It was distracting and surprising at once to him how they send his brain into a contradiction of images. Here he was with a seductive woman, but all his lust driven cock seemed to desire was to drive itself into the scrawny male ass belonging to his close friend Merlin.

It was only when the water sloshed around him and probably over the edge of the tub too that he realised his servant for one night had undressed herself to join him in the bath. He set out to move and meet her, but met with hands on his hips which held him down and in his place. "Wait for me…"

Unexpected slick heat wrapped around him from where she sat down on his cock. The soft cheeks of her pert ass met with his hips and abdomen on a slow thrust downwards. Met with the intimate joining of their bodies Arthur reached out his arms to wrap his hands around narrow hips to tempt the next thrust into taking more of him. Sinking deep into the hot caress he thrust up as hard as he could from his sitting position. "Yes", he hissed when he at last filled her to the hilt… only then realising beyond all doubt that his cock was sheathed by ass instead of the far more feminine alternative.

The thought send his mind spiralling. Had he assumed wrong all along then? Was this not a woman of pleasure, but someone else instead? Gods, the possibility that maybe after all the neckerchief around his eyes hid the truth in plain sight hit him. But dare he tear it off and reach out to seek it out? No… Arthur decided that he enjoyed the secrecy, which was probably for the best anyway. Also it was just easier for now to fuck himself oblivion and not think beyond lust, or why he wanted this to be more that that somehow.

Spurred on by his needs Arthur continued to roll his hips into the sensual being who rocked down on his cock with almost reckless abandon. More so though than the drive of finding lust in the warm body on top of his he felt a growing amount of love twist into his heart, which made him soar on high. No one else had ever fitted so well against him. In his eager to seek out more contact he wrapped his arm around the lean torso. Met with a flat chest, which was dusted with a few soft hairs, his treacherous cock stirred further to the truth coming together in his mind despite of the blindfold. "Merlin", he whimpered the name in recognition of how his longing was met. "You are so tight… so good for me."

Arthur moved them both around until he had his servant kneeling before him in the bath poured for two. In one smooth roll of his hips he buried his cock back into the tight heat. He proceeded to thrust hard until they both ached with the desperate wanton need they could no longer contain within. With one final snap of motion Arthur pushed hard into Merlin only to yield to the resulting burst of pleasure it brought. His orgasm came joined with the harsh pant of the name of the man who'd driven it out of him, "Merlin."

Tight heat clenched around him in answer. "Ar…thur." The hitched groan of his name came in the voice he always recognized even when they stood amidst a crowd.

Panting hard Arthur moved away from Merlin to sit with his back against the side of the tub in an effort to get his breathing under control. "You can fall into my bath any time. My servant of the night, you have served me well indeed."

"Sire, I…", Merlin too panted while he spoke.

"No." Arthur felt sad, but he knew someone had to face the truth of his position and how it pulled them apart for now. "I am the prince of Camelot. Father expects me to wed a woman of noble blood and have a son. So I never saw you, and you were never here. When I am King, things will be different, but until they are…"

"Plausible denial", Merlin finished off his thought. "I can live with that, for now."

For a moment they clung together in the bath. Desperate to lighten the mood between them and somehow move the away from sadness as well Arthur offered them both what he refused to deny, "Next time… wear my shirt again. It looks good on you."

"I thought you did not see me?"

Though he was still blinded by the frayed neckerchief Arthur still managed to thwack his grinning servant over the head, "Smart ass."

"You would not want me any other way." Water splashed onto the floor to announce that his friend was getting up.

Where Merlin had sat close to him his absence left cold air in his wake. Arthur shivered in response to it. "Shows what a fool I am."

The retreating patter of bare feet halted under his rare remark of honesty, "Perhaps so… but Arthur, you are my royal fool, and mine alone." Before he could breathe again in face of the meaning of his friend's claim the footsteps had fast faded beyond the other side of door as if it had scared Merlin too how he had opened a different door between them.

"As you are mine, Merlin." Arthur vowed to the closed doors, equally as stumped by how fast his world was narrowing in on a love which should not be and yet was unstoppable.


End file.
